when teenage Holmes and Watson end up in my house!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: well, it all started when i was sat at my computer, reading fanfictions, when two teenage boys land in my room! turns out they're none other than Holmes and Watson and will stay with my family and drag me on wild adventures. please R&R just rated in case
1. Chapter 1

**When teenage Holmes and Watson end up in my house!**

**My POV**

_Crash!_

I turned from my computer to see two boys lying on the floor of my bedroom.

"Mum? You didn't tell me we had visitors" I shouted.

"What?" she called back.

"Don't worry" I sighed, she could never hear me but I could always hear her!

"Are you… ok?" I asked as I rose to my feet and walked over to them.

One started coughing and looked around with wide eyes while the other, better looking one, just stared at my computer.

"Where are we?" the first asked, "and who are you?"

"Hey! Your in _my_ bedroom and your asking me who I am?" I frowned.

"Sorry?" he gasped.

"What year is it?" the second asked, it was then that I realised they both had really strong, old British accents.

"2010. Why?" I replied.

"Oh dear. Watson? It seems that fall wasn't just a simple tumble. I wonder how we ended up here?" he mused.

"Sorry, did you just say Watson?" I gasped.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am Sherlock Holmes, and this is my friend John Watson" they both kissed my hand and he continued "and your name is?"

"Rhiannon… you're joking?"

"No. why would we be joking?" Watson retorted.

"This is too weird! Is this a dream?"

"I doubt that very much" Holmes replied as he stood up. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that?" he asked pointing at my computer.

"That is my computer" I replied, still sat on the floor, mouth hanging open.

"You should perhaps close your mouth, I'm sure you're not attempting to catch flies" Holmes stated as he walked over to my computer.

"Don't touch it!" I cried.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because, you have no idea how it works. You might break it" I replied and went over and turned it off.

"How did you get here?" I questioned, taking a seat on my bed.

"Well, we were running from an angry dog and jumped down off a high wall, when we hit the floor, we awoke here" Watson replied, staring around my room trying to figure everything out

"Well, I guess you're gonna need somewhere to stay" I smiled, they nodded. "I'll go ask my mum"

I stepped out of the room and closed the door. _How am I gonna explain this?_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head slightly, I walked down the stairs.

"Mum?"

"What?" she replied?

"I was wondering if… a couple of my friends could stay with us for a while. Both their parents were killed in a car accident and they have no where else to go. You're in the next room so we wont stay up too late or anything" I pleaded.

"are they boys?" she asked.

"Well yeah but, like I said, you're in the room and I'm not gonna try nothing" _this sounded stupid._

"Let me meet them first" she replied.

"Ok" I replied and sprinted up the stairs.

"Right guys- hey put that down" I grabbed my phone off Sherlock who pouted. Aww. "Right, take off your coats and waist coats so that you're just wearing your shirts and trousers"

"Why?"

"Because, my mum wants to meet you and I didn't tell her that you came from the past, I told her both your parents died in a car accident and you have nowhere else to go. Ok?"

"Can we still keep our names?" Sherlock asked.

"…yes" I sighed and led them down the stairs.

"Mum. This is Sherlock and this is John. Guys, this is my mum, Heide"

"Pleasure to meet you" Sherlock smiled and kissed her hand, John did the same. My mum looked impressed.

"Sorry to hear about your parents" she smiled apologetically.

They both put on sad faces and nodded softly. _They were good at this._ I thought.

"Well, I can see that you are both respectable young lads, it would be my pleasure to have you" she smiled "Do you need some more clothes? Did you bring any?"

"No they don't have any." I replied.

"You better ask your brother if he has any old ones he can give them then" she smiled and went back to watching the TV.

"Come on." I led them out of the room and towards my brother's bedroom, where I knocked on the door.

It swung open to reveal my brother, Sam, who walked back into the room, leaving the door open.

I smiled at the boys and followed him in, they followed closely.

"Sam, do you have any old clothes for my friends? They're gonna be staying with us for a while and they haven't got any clothes"

He glanced up at them and then smiled. "Why are they dressed like that? And why they stayin' here?"

"Both their parents just died in a car crash" his smile faded and he looked sorry. "They're dressed like that cause they went to the funeral. Now, do you have any clothes or not?"

"Yeah, hold on, I think I go some old stuff they could have" he replied and wandered over to his drawers.

He took various things out and threw the stuff that didn't fit over his shoulder, onto the bed.

"I don't think they want my old underwear" he laughed "you better get mum to get some for them" he walked over to them and asked "what's your names?"

"Sherlock"

"John" they both shook my brother's hand that turned and walked over to the wardrobe

"Cool, here are some jackets and hoodies and stuff. This should keep you going" he smiled and shoved all the clothes into our arms. "See ya at dinner" he grinned and as soon as we left, he closed the door.

"Well, that's Sam" I smiled and led them back upstairs.

"Right, we got a couple of camp beds, I'll grab them and we'll set them up, then you can get dressed" they nodded and I left to grab the camp beds.

When I bought them back in, we set them up and put some blankets and pillows on them.

"Ok, I'll be back in 5 minutes, Sherlock you wear this" I handed him some grey joggers, a black t-shirt with a picture of a cartoon monkey in a pool on it and a hoody.

"And John, you wear this" I handed him black joggers, a plain white t-shirt and another hoody. "See ya in 5" I grinned and walked out the room.

_Oh crap! School next week! This could be interesting. _I sighed and walked away from the door.

When I came back 5 minutes later, I knocked and called "ready?"

"Yes" they both replied.

I pushed open the door to see them both sat at my desk, playing with my i-pod.

"Be careful with that" I smiled as I walked over to them.

"So, how old are you guys then?" I asked as I flopped onto my bed.

"15" they both chorused.

"Same" I smiled. "Wanna see something cool?" I grinned.

"Cool? Do you mean something that is cold or is it a new slang?" Watson asked.

"slang." I stated simply.

"Ah, then yes we would" Sherlock grinned, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

I walked over to my window and pointed out "that's how we get around now, they are called cars" I smiled as they joined me.

"How do they move?" Watson asked.

"An engine, like a trains, but a lot smaller and no steam" I replied.

"Wonderful!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Glancing at my phone, I saw that it was nearly dinner time. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Yes" Watson answered.

"Hmm" Sherlock murmured and continued to look out the window.

"We'll be having dinner soon" my phone went off, making them jump. "It's just my phone" I laughed and pulled it out to see a text message from Courtney.

It said: _you going to the carnival tomorow? Xx_

I replied: _yeah, got a couple of people for you to meet :) xx_

I put my phone away and looked up to see them both staring at me, both had one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"What does that do?" Sherlock asked.

"It's for calling and texting people. You can also play games; check your emails and stuff. I got a couple of old ones somewhere, just don't call random people ok?" they both nodded. "I'll find them after dinner"

Right on cue, my mum shouted up for dinner.

We went down stairs and went into the kitchen, my mum handed us all our plates of chicken nuggets and chips and we went into the dining room.

As soon as we sat down, my two younger sisters walked in. "who are they?" Shannon, the oldest, asked.

"This is Sherlock, and this is John. They're living with us for a bit" I replied. "These are my sisters, Shannon and Tia. I've got another sister, Tasha, but she lives with her fiancée, Daryl, and my niece, Honey near school"

Shannon and Tia shrugged and went into the kitchen; I take it that my mum told them about their parents because when they came in they looked at the boys with a sad face before sitting down.

Then in came my brother with his plate and took a seat.

We ate our dinner, the boys stayed pretty quiet, except when someone asked them a question or they wanted to know something and my sisters wound up my brother, like normal.

When we finished, we went back upstairs and they took a seat while I looked for my old phones. When I found them, I put them on charge "I'll save mine, and my family's numbers onto them, they are the only numbers you call or text unless someone at school gives you their number" I stated as I took a seat. "I'll show you how to use them when they are charged"


	2. Chapter 2

**When teenage Holmes and Watson end up in my room!**

**a/n: I'll try to update more often but I've got soo many story ideas that I've been writing them up and then trying to find the time to publish them. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**My POV**

I had just shown them how to use their phones. This included showing them how to text and call people. I also told them that they can't prank call anyone, especially the police.

"Right, tomorrow is the carnival. The fair will be there too. We'll go to that and meet up with my mate Courtney. Oh and I think Hannah and her boyfriend Jake will be going, so we'll meet up with them. Okay?"

"Absolutely" Sherlock smiled.

John nodded his head and sat down on his camp bed.

"Okay…" I looked at my phone to see the time "it's ten o'clock, we'll go to bed now and when we get up in the morning I'll show you round town. Sound good?"

They both nodded and I picked up my pyjamas. "Right, I'm gonna go get dressed. Um… just wear some shorts to bed or something"

"Shorts? Is that not considered… inappropriate now?" John asked.

"No not really. It's not as if you're gonna be naked is it?" I laughed and walked out the room.

I got changed in the bath room, brushed my teeth and walked back to my room, now wearing my vest top and pyjama trousers which had monkeys on.

"All done in there?" I called.

"Yes" they both replied so I opened the door and walked in.

_Wow!_ I thought. They were both slim, but Sherlock had a six pack already! John looked like he had one in the making, but Sherlock's was really well defined!

"Um… well… night" I smiled and flicked off the light.

I turned on the lamp next to my bed so that I could see what I was doing and climbed into bed. I looked up as they both climbed into bed and they both said good night at the same time.

I smiled and flicked off the lamp.

/

When I woke up the next morning, they were both still sleeping. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at my alarm clock '6.34' _great_ I sighed. _I always wake up too early._

I looked across at the boys. John was snoring softly and Sherlock looked like a statue, aside from his chest going up and down as he breathed.

"Morning" Sherlock suddenly whispered, making me jump.

"Morning. I thought you were asleep" I whispered back.

"No, just thinking." He replied.

"What about?"

"Everything. It's very rare that I stop thinking" he replied as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at me.

"Well, I suppose that's the problem with being really smart. I don't get that problem really" I laughed.

"I'm sure you do" he replied with a smile.

John began to stir. After a long yawn and that groan everyone does when they wake up, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before smiling. "Good morning guys"

"Morning John" I replied.

"Morning Watson" Sherlock smiled.

"What time do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Um… when ever" John replied.

"Okey dokey. I'll go get dressed. You two get dressed too and then we'll go have breakfast" I hopped out of bed and padded past them both as they watched me. I pulled out some clean clothes and smiled at them before I left the room.

**Watson's POV**

"Well, let's get dressed then" I suggested.

"Way ahead of you" Holmes replied and looking up at him I noticed he was already stood up and picking an outfit.

It took us 5 minutes to get ready and then Rhiannon knocked on the door and asked if we were finished.

"Yeah" I called and she walked in. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top and some blue trousers. I think she said they were called jeans?

"Everyone else is still asleep so we gotta be quiet. Ok?" she asked as she led us down the stairs.

"Sure" Holmes replied.

We went into the kitchen and she opened a cupboard. "What you want?" she asked, pointing at the various boxes in there.

"Um… what are 'cheerios'?" Holmes asked.

"The best cereal ever!" she grinned and grabbed the box. "It's either these or cornflakes, Weetabix, wheetos or rice crispies?"

"Um… I suppose I'll take your word and go for the cheerios" I smiled.

"I'll have the same please" Holmes smiled and she started to pour the cereal into bowls.

She added milk and handed us a bowl each before picking up her own. "We'll eat in front of the TV" she smiled and we followed her into the sitting room.

We all sat down on the sofa and she picked up something. She pressed something on it and this box with glass on the front flicked on and there were people on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A TV. We can watch the news or…" she paused as she scrolled through a list. "Um… Horrible Histories?" she smiled.

"I don't really mind" I replied.

Holmes shrugged and she selected Horrible Histories.

We had been watching it for about 5 minutes when Rhiannon's phone went off.

"Courtney wants to meet up with me in half an hour. She can help me show you round town" she grinned and started replying to the message.

We finished breakfast and Rhiannon handed us some tooth brushes that were in a packet and told us to go brush our teeth. We did and she did it after.

With that done, we set off to meet this Courtney.

**My POV**

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Courtney: _we're on our way xx_

A few minutes later, I received a reply: _who's we? Xx_

I smiled and replied: _you know those ppl I wanted you to meet? Well they're with me now :) xx_

_Are they boys? Xx_

I laughed and looked up to see Sherlock and John looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I smirked and turned back to my phone.

_Yeah. One of them is soo your type :D I'm not telling you any more. Cya in a mo xx_

_Okey dokey :) xx_

We turned the corner and started to walk down the hill towards town.

"So, where will be going once we meet with your friend?" Holmes asked.

"Umm… we'll have a look round town so I can show you where stuff is and then we'll go get some lunch at like twelve" I replied.

We walked a little bit further and then a familiar voice shouted: "Rhi"

We all looked up to see Courtney jogging towards us.

"Hey Courtney!" I called back and gave her a hug. When we let go, I pointed to Sherlock "this is Sherlock" Sherlock smiled and nodded his head. "And this is John" John smiled sweetly and bowed his head.

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" she grinned. "So where we off to first?"

"Umm… how about… lets just take a stroll around town" I finally decided.

They all nodded and we started walking again. Courtney came up to me and whispered in my ear: "that John is hot!"

I giggled quietly and replied " told you one of them was your type"

She smiled cheekily and sidestepped away from me so that she was next to John and sparked up a conversation by saying "so, what you into?"

I missed his reply because Sherlock started talking to me.

"I think Johns taken a shine to your friend" he smiled down at me, he was a bit taller than me but not by far.

"Well, she likes him" I laughed.

He looked over to them and chuckled, "yeah I can see that"

I looked across to see that as John was replying to whatever they were talking about, Courtney was staring at him with a dreamy look on her face.

We showed them around town and at twelve we decided to go into a little café to get some lunch. We all ordered just chips and sat waiting for it to come. I was sat across from Sherlock and Courtney was across from John.

"What time is the carnival?" I asked.

"7 I think" Courtney replied.

"So we'll watch that and then go to the fair, yeah?"

"Sure" she replied.

"Oh! You guys wont have been on the energiser will you?" I grinned.

"The what?" Sherlock replied.

Me and Courtney laughed and she replied "tonight is gonna be great!"

**A/N: hope you liked it :) I'll update ASAP. Let me know if there is anything you want to happen :D please review.**


End file.
